What If?
by Rhoda2611
Summary: Complete AU. A story of what might have happened if Sirius had been with Remus at the time the Potters were attacked. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story that I'm trying out, where Sirius and Remus were near each other at the time the attack at Godrics Hollow began. Complete AU.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter**

"Remus... we switched, I cant tell you the sceret because I dont know. Its safer if I never find out if you want to then ask Peter, but it'll be safer if you dont know the secret too."

Remus just stared blankly at him, digesting the words he slowly began to realise what Sirius was trying to tell.

"Why would you switch?"

"Isnt it obvious?" Sirius looked at him cocking his eyebrow "Im too obvious of a choice, at least this way noone will suspect Peter being the secret-keeper, and we can protect and shield him so noone finds out we switched "

"Thats the stupidest thing I've ever heard Sirius, and you and James thought it would be a good idea to eat 30 pints of icecream in one sitting to beat a record," Remus sighed.

Just as he was about to nag at Sirius about the stupidity of his actions he watched as one of his bestest friends collapsed to the ground clutching his wrist in agony, in mere moments he had his wand out and was looking around the vicinty of the area for signs of the attack. It quickly occured to Remus that noone was attacking them yet Sirius was still of the ground in pain. As he looked closely at Sirius he noticed the braclet of his wrist was glowing red, growling he reached inside of his pocket and saw too his was glowing red.

"Shit,"

"James," Sirius gasped "James... Lily... Harry... HARRY! Moony the wards, the wards they're being attacked,"

Remus was already pulling his friend up if the ground and trying to contact the Order, surely someone could help? But noone was answering, where was everyone?

Suddenly the grip Remus had on Sirius slackened, as Sirius took of in a dead sprint to the nearest apparation point, due to his heightened senses Remus was able to keep up with Sirius and soon both were able to apparte themselves to Godrics Hollow, or at leats the closest spot.

As soon as they both arrives they already knew deep in there hearts they were too late, they should not of been able to seen the blown up house, the should not of been witness to the carnage of explosion, yet neither hesitated in running into the house were there best friends were supposed to be protected and hidden, no noise could be heard from inside the house. Sirius was already making a dead sprint for the stairs for the nursery where the extent of the damage came from when he noticed Remus had stopped.

Slowly turning he was not prepared for the sight that greeted him, there on the cold hard ground was James. James his bestest friend, his brother in all but blood, was dead. It was clear he had been killed defending, the only logical choice was defending his wife and son. Remus was beginning to hyperventilate, Sirius was struggling to hold sense of himself, he was struggling not to fall apart instantly in that moment.

"Lily?" Remus choked out "Harry?"

Sirius tore his eyes way from James and forced himself to move up the stairs. Every part of him was screaming for him to turn around, to break down, but he knew he couldnt. Slowly the pair made their way up the stairs they kept their wands out.

The door to Harry's nursery was opened slightly and from the faint light coming from the room they were able to see a figure laying prone on the floor, Remus threw up in that instant and began crying, Sirius however pressed forward opening the door. He hoped that this was a nightmare and sick nightmare hed wake up from any moment, but no... Lily, sweet kind Lily was laid on the floor one had loosely holding a wooden bar on the crib.

"NO!"

Sirius fell to the floor, he heart began to constrict they were dead, they were all dead, he failed them, he killed them, he'd failed them... the mantra continued to circle through his head and he sobbed his heart out.

"Padfoot?" Remus whispered "Wheres Harry?"

Sirius's head snapped up, he instantly began looking around the room for his godson, that was when a small noise for above Lily's head was heard, Remus and Sirius hesitantly glanced at each other before moving towards the crib, lifting it they could just make out the small form hidden there quickly identified as Harry, Sirius sunk back covering his mouth, he could bear to see his godson like that he couldnt, he just couldnt, but Remus percevired he reached under to carefully pull out the toddler hpwhen he felt a small hand grip hold of his finger.

"Harry?" He whispered hesitantly

"Mooey...?" A little voice replied

"HARRY!" Sirius shouted quickly moving to help out his godson

He was alive, upon hearing Sirius's voice Harry began crying and reaching out to him, Sirius scooped him up and held him closely to his chest, he began murmurring and hushing the boy to calm him.

"Sirius, we need to get him out of here, " remus said hesitantly " We dont want him to see..."

Sirius understood, tucking Harry into thr crook of his neck he let Remus guide the way out of the Nursery and out of the house, Remus had the good sense to pick up a blanket to wrap around the boy to protect him from the chill of the night.

"Remus stop, ut wasnt me,"

"Liar, you lying traitorous bastard," he snarled "I know the truth, dont try to lie to me,"

"It was Sirius,"

"No it fucking wasnt,"

Stood before him Peter was a whimpering mess, he believed that Sirius would chase after him, he never expected Remus to be the one who confronted him, he never expected Remus to know the truth. This would prove to be more difficult to convince his friend that he was innocent.

Peter thought hard about alll his options, he knew he didnt stand a chance running, not evern in his animagus form, Remus was catch him in an instance, damn werewolf, but if he didnt find a way to escape, to g e out of this he was screwed.

"Moony, I swear... I had nothing to do with this, Sirius is lying to you," Peter pleaded " We need to run, now, before he comes for us,"

Remus bit back the angry chuckle he wanted to do, how could this bastard stand in front of him and lie. After all he knew the truth, and he'd been with Sirius when the Potter's were attacked, meaning Sirius coudnt have ratted them out as he knew his friend had been searching for him a few days. But he couldnt let Peter know that now... could he.

Looking as though he began to believe him, Remus let his face mold that of a person who was devastated, as though he was beginning to believe that his friend could have decieved him and his friends in the worst possible way, he slowly sank to the ground.

A small smirk appeared on Peters face but he quickly rearranged his features to hide it, he walked calmly towards Remus, with the full intention of killing his friend, he couldnt have Remus going back to thinking he betrayed everyone now could he. Keeping his wand close to his arm began to wrap an arm around of Remus, when suddenly he felt himself go rigid, before blackness took over.

Remus of course had seen the smirk on the rats face and knew of his intentions, luckily for him, he was smart enough not to approach him alone. From the shadows a figure began to approach, immoblising the rat, ensuring that he would not be able to transform if he should wake up sooner than they believed.

"Cheers Frank," Remus said

"Not a problem, now should we take this piece of trash to the Ministry, I believe we have some Aurors who would love to question him,"

"Lets go,"

It had taken a few days to be able to track down Peter, more than it should have but that was due to Remus and Sirius unintentionally get caught up in another attack, luckily though they managed to ensure that everyone was safe. Well aside from some cuts and bruises, not to mention a little spell damage, everyone would be able to make a fast speedy recovery.

"Do you believe him?" Frank's hesitant voice broke the silence

"No, I know the truth, Sirius even made an oath to prove his innocence, dont care what anyone says I know heshe not lying,"

"Its not that I dont believe him, its just everyone blieved him to be the secret-keeper, they will keep on saying he could only be the only person who could tell anyone where tot dind the Potters... why did they switch?"

"Long story," Remus sighed

"I'm greatful and indebted to you both, I will stand by you both no matter what,"

"Frank I'm just glad we were able to help and save you all, I cant even begin to imagine what would have happened if we didnt decide to ask you for some advice," Remus shivered "I'm just glad we arrived in time,"

"Me too," Frank whispered "Me to,"

It wasnt long before the pair arrived at the Ministry, it didnt take them long to walk down the strangely familair corridoors to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where the Aurors were waiting patiently.

"Halt," a deep voice demanded

Repressing a sigh both men did as theyh were told and waited for the necessary checks to be over with before they could step foot within the department.

"When you said you were bringing in the traitor Longbottom, I expected you to be dragging Black in, not him," Moody growled "Why are you wasting my time?"

"This is the traito Moody," Frank stated looking directly into the eyes of the most feard Auror "Bkack had nothing to do with this, and before you ask, hes currently in a safe hidden location so no you wont be finding him anytime soon, so lets get this over with,"

Surprised with the confidence in with one of his trainees spoke Moody slowly began processing everything in his mind, whilst everyone else was looking around confusedly. No one said a word as they brought Pettigrew into ana interview room and ensured that he was tied down. Raising his wand Frank revived him.

As awareness came to Peter he realised he was no longer outside, nor was Lupin anywgere near him, he didnt recognise the surroundings he was in, but he felt like he should. He could hear voices tslking around him,familiar voices at that, and like a flash he knew where he was, he began panicking, trying to escape, but nothing was working.

If there was a shadow of a doubt of why Peter had been brought in it disappeared the moment he opened his mouth trying to proclaim his innocence. Aurors trained hard to be able to tell when someone was lying and telling the truth, when someone started sprouting out nonsense before they had even been asked a question there was no doubt that they were lying, or at least not telling the whole truth.

It didnt take long before one of the individuals of the room to become annoyed at the mumblings, bringing in veritiserum to solve this ince and for all, the moment they did everyything became clear, answeres were answered problems were solved, and no one had any doubt that the person to betray the Potters was sat within this room.

Remus had long been removed from thethe vicinty of the area after he lunged at Peter ready to attack the bastard. Frank had been the one to forcibly pull him from the room, and then remained by his side until the questioning was over. Both were lost within their own thoughts when Mody had arrived to tell them the results of the interview, Pettigrew would recieve a trial where he would be sentenced to life at Azkaban, Remus sarcastically remarked that they better ensure he was locked in an anti-animagus cell if they didnt want him to be able to escape, which lead to a few awkward questions. It soon became public knowledge though, and everyone prepared to ensure that they wouldn't lose the convict before he was even sent to prison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter.**

**As the story progress I will go back and fill in details as it is for now I'm just getting the foundations of the story ready and making the rest up as I gocan, if anyone has any questions about any aspects of the story, ask me and I'll see if I can included it in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still dont own Harry Potter**

"Okay everyone stick closely together, dont want to lose nobody... oh and boys please try not to get into trouble, I haven't forgot about our last trip yet,"

"That wasnt our fault Padfoot," Harry and Neville chimed together "We only did as you asked,"

Remus and Frank stood back a little from the group trying hard not to laugh, Sirius was never really good at the parenting thing as he could never be very serious enough when trying to get across an important piece of information, not that Frank or Remus were any better, Sirius always took it upon himself to the serious one.

"I didnt... I never... I... Moony help," Sirius begged

"Boys any funny business and we'll take away your brooms until the end of the year, and you will get no treats for the next week," Frank said firmly, helping out Sirius

"Exactly," Sirius winked at Frank.

Like they would actually enforce that, they were both suckers for giving into the boys and just a big fans of Quidditch that they would never allow the boys to not go outside for a game, as they always enjoyed the tag team game they played. But the minor threat worked both boys looked at there guardians in horror, both promising to be on the bestest behaviour they could be.

Life hadnt been easy since that fateful October night, but they had pulled through with Peter arrested and serving a life sentence in Azkaban for his crime Sirius and Remus began a new chapter in their lives dedicating themselves into the health, safety and wellbeing of there deceased friends son, Sirius reatined full custody of the boy being his Godfather and all.

There was a minor incident where Albus Dumbledore had tried to take the boy to he maternal Aunt and Uncles place, for his safety, but Sirius had remaind firm against the old buggar, he would not let the boy out of his sights, no matter what he said.

It helped that the Potter's will bodly stated that in the event of Lily and James death Sirius was to step up in his godfathering duties and take care of the boy. James wanted him to educate Harry on everything he would need to know at Hogwarts and of course later in life, Lily... Lily on the other had had left a few choice words for Sirius that made fear for his life, scaring the poor man into ensuring that his Godson was thoroughly protected, not that he wouldnt have anyway, but he made sure that every protection that was safe was entrusted onto the boy.

Frank and Sirius had become fast friends after the whole incident at the Longbottom Manor, whilst Remus was already sort of a good friend of Frank's it was only firmly cemeneted after they saved their lives from the cruel attack that Sirius, unfortunate, cousin Bellatrix instigated on them.

Luckily for Sirius, Blacks could duel against one another but they were never able to fully harm one another due to that stupid curse one of their Great-Aunts had placed upon the family after getting pissed off witht the inter-family fighting. When Sirius had dived in front of the Crucitatus Curse Bellatrix threw towards Frank, Sirius could feel the efeects but not as extremely as someone else would have, it gave Frank a chance to defend against the other death eaters as well as call in for some back up.

Augusta Longbottom had been the one to take care of Harry and Neville quickly getting away from the Manor on strong instructions from her son, Remus and Sirius, and remained in a panicked state until she saw everyone was intact.

Augusta actually was the one to provide safety for Sirius whilst the whole truth behind the real secret-keeper was being unfolded, she'd told him under no circumstance would he be leaving her careful eye until everything wasis sorted. Whilst Sirius was a little put out he completely understood, he'd remaind on tender hooks until Frank and Remus had returned telling them everything went well... well except for the part where Remus let slip that Peter was an animagus, but for the long run that information helped aleaprt the guards at Azkaban to ensure the protections of his prison cell never waivered, so he didnt stand a chance of escaping.

Being Harry's Godmother, Alice had been there to help Sirius begin to understand his legal rights and responsibilities, letting him know he could come to her if he ever needed help or just had few questions he needed answering, Alice also asked Remus and Sirius if they would become honorary Uncles to Neville, not holding the official title, but they men were delighted none the less. Neville loved hanging around his Uncle Moony and Padfoot, spending almost every day with them and Harry, the younger boys became best friends, almost like brother, sadly reminding Sirius of his closeness with James, but Sirius brushed aside his pain, Remus understood he missed his friend as well, they may have been the Marauders, but Peter had never been as close to them as those three were to one another.

Sadly Alice had passed away a few years ago, a magical ailment that unfortunately the doctors at St. Mungos were unable to diagnose and treat, she spent the last moments of her life surrounded by love and happiness and would always be greatly missed. Everyone took her death hard though they had time to come to terms with it. Neville and Harry remained the strongest throughout the whole thing, though saddened by the loss they spent many days, and long nights talking through the pain with one another, bringing them closer together, the bother understood how hard it was to lose a parent.

"We'll be good," Harry and Neville promised

Each took the hand of one of their guardians proving to the men that the boys were being serious, which made Sirius mentally snort. Calmly walking through Diagon Alley they were only approached by a few memebers of the public out and about, not that anyone would completely disturb them not after the chaos that ensured on their last trip, I dont think anyone would forget that any time soon.

They made their way to Gringotts were the first order of business needed to be conducted, Harry and Nevlpille aphad been anticipating this day for some time now, but both were stiil nervous, switching sides of Siriuss, Harry reach out his hand to Nevilles, who happily took it. Sirius and Frank shares a brief look with one another, again remarking at the closeness the boys shared, whilst Remus was trying hard to to smile at the obvious display.

Approaching oneon of the tellers Sirius and Frank asked politely for Director Ragnok,and were quickly escorted to one of the private rooms in the back. The Director of the bank was a close acquaintance of the men having conducted several orders of business with them other the years.

"Misters Black, Longbottom and Lupin, pleasure to see you again,"

"Director Ragnok," the three men bowed

Harry and Neville looked at one another wondering about the pleasentries the adults shared amongst one another, but nevertheless followed their examole and politely bowed to the Goblin. Director Ragnok chuckled at the nervousness he created amonst the you heirs, he was used to it by now.

"Mr Harry James Potter, and Mr Neville Frank Longbottom, welcome... as I can tell from your faces you are wondering as to what you are both doing here,"

Harry and Neville shared another brief look.

"Indeed Sir," they whispered

"None of that biys," the Director laughed "Ragnok will do just fine... I see you men have taught these boys the coreect mannerisms, that is a most pleasant change in my day to day life,"

"Actually," Sirius began hesitantly

"We didnt actually teach them anything thats all themselves," Remus smiled

Director Ragnok looked at the boys in utter surprise before smiling wildly, which as you can imagine frightened the boys a little at seeing his sharp shark like teeth,though both boys held them composure remarkably well. Alice would be proud.

"Well today you guardians have asked us to do the necessary tests to allow you to take up your heir rings,"

Harry and Neville quickly turned to look questioningly upon their guardians, from the small reassuring smiles the boys took a step forward towards the head Goblin. The Director indicidated for them both to hold out their right arm, hesitantly the boys did so. The Goblin took hold palm in each of his and seemed to be conducting something, or maybe he was searching, though Harry and Neville didnt have the slightest clue as to what he could be doing. Finishing his brief assesment the Director stood back with a smile on his face.

"Do you want to do this one at a time or do you want to do it together?"

"Together," they bother replied

Frank winced, he knew he shouldnt have placed that bet with Sirius and Remus, oh well, he'd been banking on the boys being slightly independent in this, but turns out the pack pair were correct in this, for once.

The men watched as the boys underwent the tests they they themselves knew like the back of their hands. They had to create a small prick in their right index finger letting two trops of blood fall onto the top of the blank sheets of paper, from their the magics of the paper would correctly identify the individual undertaking the test and would give them the information of what Lordship they would inherit when they came of age. Simple test to ensure the heir rings with right claimed by the heirs. Seems silly, but the Goblins took these tests with the upmost certainty, you couldnt access any of your main family vaults until verification was confirmed.

"Hmmmm... well this is interesting," Director Ragnok said "I sensed something like this but I never expected this outcome,"

By now the three men where curious as to what the Director could be referring too, as it was Neville was staring intently at his sheet trying to work something out, and Harry was just in shock, that was not boding well with Sirius.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hr began panicking

"Nothings wrong Mr Black," Director Ragnok reassured "I've just never seen two results so alike before,"

"Padfoot, you said Dad was descended from the Peverells right?" Harry began "I just dont understand how Gryfindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin can be included,"

"Whaa..." Sirius trailed off

"Dad I know we have some relation to the Black family, since Padfoot showed us that family tree, but..." Neville turned to his father "How do I have ties with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor?"

"May I see those?" Remus calmly asked

Both boys looked for reassurance from the Goblin before handing the papers over to Remus. Looking through Remus could see that there were more family lines the boys had on the heritance tests but the main ones that stood out were of the Founders of Hogwarts.

"Well this changes everything."


	3. Chapter 3

**So Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter**

"Its weird,"

"Its awesome,"

"I cant believe it,"

"How is this even possible,"

"Certainly explains a lot,"

"Wonder who else knows this," Remus remarked

Suddenly all eyes turned to face him. Well it certainly got eveeryone to stop talking at once, though he didnt know if the strange manic panicky look it the other mens eyes was a step up though.

"What do you mean... 'wonder who else know this'?" Sirius spluttered

"The prophecy, " Frank whispered

Neville and Harry quietly asked the Director if the could be excused from the room, they'd heard enough of that stupid prophecy growing uo, it had destroyed their lives. They didnt want to be in the room whislt the grownups discussed it. Director Ragnok opened up a small room behind him, and ushered the boys inside, he might not pay attention to the matters of the Wizarding world, well unless they concerned the goblins, but he was aware enough of the prophecy to understood the youngsters desire to be out of the room.

"I cant believe it," Neville muttered " We're descendants of the Founders how cool is that, I really cant believe it,"

"I can understand Gryfindor, our families have been in there for Generations, and I can understand, sort of Ravenclaw for me... mum was described as the cleverest witch of her age... but Slytherin hows that even posssible?" Harry pondered

"Well you defeated You-Know-Who maybe you have right to that inheritance with right of conquest, I think I remember Uncle Moony mentioning something like that once... when the last remaining member of a family bloodline is killed the person who killed that individual, as long as it was not malicious and/or was in self-defence they inherit that title,"

"Oh... yeah that actaully makes sense,"'Harry said relieved.

"The Founders created Hogwarts didnt they?"

"So history says,"

"Well in that case," Neville said turning to face Harry " Does that mean, as their rightful heirs we own it,"

"I thought Uncle Frank said that the Ministry owned it,"

"Oh... yeah he did I remember that now," Neville shook his head "Silly thought thats all,"

"Wait... didnt he say that it was owned by the Ministry because no living heirs were alive to have claim upon the castle?"

At that neither boy could even begin to answer.

In the other room the adults were deep in discussion the reprecussions of this information being found out, and it made each of them glad that they had already taken precautions to protect each of the boys with the different spells and enchantments they had cast oer the years.

It worried them more than it should have, after all they had all had their suspicions behind the family lines of the boys but had never been able to confirm it. It never made sense as to why Voldemort would go after either of the boys, but no they understood both were understood to be remarkably powerful if the bloodlines proved right.

For them this meant they would have to begin to do a lot of research going through old documents trying to piece together radom things to connect all of the dots, but the only ones who could truly give those answers were the youngsters who atbthe memoment didnt even have a clue as to what was going on around them.

"Guess we'll have to begin there training as soon as possible, and we are going to have to change it based on these, they arent going to be happy about that,"

"Frank dont worry we already started on the training, they already know the basics we just need to go over certain aspects with them,"

"Moony I love you, but your an idiot," Sirius sighed "They were alreayd being targeted before we even knew this, from the moment they were born, how'd you think people are going to react when this comes out... the best we can do is ensure thst no one finds out about the Founders ties to them, that'll be dangerous... if push comes to shove we can always let Gryfindor be known, everyone would sort of expect it, but for now no one can find out,"

Truning to Frank he began dreading the next words that would come out of his mouth, but Frank already knew, he knew from the moment he saw the inheritance tests, there would be no other way... it was the only way to keep both boys safe.

"When's the moving day?" He smirked

"Cheeky buggar meant to wait for me to ask you first," Sirius laughed

"Replacing me already Siri, way to go to break a mans heart," Remus pouted

Director Ragnok chuckled at the serious the men were playing the words, he knew that they were joking, but they were using it as a defence mechanism to remain strong. He knew what was to come and had already sent a message out to recieve so help, so the three men were surpised when 3 Goblins barged through the door. The Director sighed, guess he'd be having words with them again, better wait till later.

"I hope you dont mind, but I already put in a call, we can help to put more protections on the boys to safe guards them, im sure you have heard of the lofswing- ritual, dont worry its perfect safe, but I hope you understand the need for urgency,"

"Whatever you think is best Ragnok," Frank said.

The boys were called back from the other room and judging from the faces of the guardians they knew that what was to come was intensely serious. Its not known by many but goblins have a secret kind of magic almost ward like, and are able to bend it to meet certain specifications, so it should come at no surprise that when they began the tests to ensure each individual was sound of mind, and in no intermediate danger, that Plusworth the Goblin in charge of the initial stage, stopped when he came across a black aura centralising on Harry's scar.

"Ragnok... the boys scar, somethings wrong," Plusworth continued his diagnosis and what he discovered made him swear "Horcrux, its a fucking horcrux,"

It appeared that noone save the Goblins understood the term, how ever adults quickly deduced that it was not good if the Goblin was very concerned by it. It was difficult to understand the next words of the Goblins but it was known that they needed to tend to and help Harry be rid of this evil, Harry himself was trying not to panic but he didnt know enough to stop the overwhelming anxiety and panic from making him pass out. The Goblins however took this as a good sign as it meant they could keep him asleep without initially forcing the boy.

Noone knows how longs Harry was out of that room, noone knew of what the boy was going through, Frank, Remus and Sirius had been given a few books and were scrolling through to find out what the Horcrux thing was, when the discovered they wished they didnt know. They knew deep in their hearts that their was only one being that could have created something like his, and they knew right then and there that they had undeniably proof that he was not dead. They already suspected, but they didnt have any proof as to how, no they did, and now they werent going to stop until he was gone, gone forever, for they knew that the boys would always be in danger otherwise.

What must have been only a few hours, soon passed and they were soon reunited with Harry, though groggy had no recollection of anything that happened with Goblins. The Goblins however were able to tell them just how many Horcruxes Voldemort had made, with the exception of Harry who was completely accidental, there were 5 others aside from the vile individual. Unfortunately they were unable to tell them what these objects were.

Well they couldnt until they found out themselves. As we all know Goblins love a challenge and they couldnt think of anything better than finally cleansing the world of that evil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling still own HP universe, **

**but lets do it some justice**

The story continues 6 months down the line. So much had changed within that time, the biggest difference was within Harry before he could only vaguely see even with glasses, but now he had perfect vision, and that was without glasses. For show though he wore a pair that didnt have lenses within them, after all they were fake, they didnt want anyone know the true extent of Harry's scar.

Neville and Harry had stepped up in their training going above and beyond what the adults had set them for research, looking up all the family lines that their inheritance informed them, especially of the founders. Surprisingly though after the test, a complete set of works of the Founders showed up one day behind the bookcase in the boys bedroom. For the sake of their safety both families had moved to a safer location and ensure they had the safest protections known to man, and additional one included by the goblins.

Luckily everyone was comfortable around one another otherwise there would have been a lot of arguements occuring otherwise. Sirius ensured that the basement was guarded against the boys and Frank from entering,after all there was no way he was going to leave Moony behind, but Remus didnt want to be within close proximity of human on the night of the moon, Sirius after all solved that problem. Whilst he may seem reckless and had a low attention spam Sirius actually was one of smartest Wizards at school doing well with his studies, well his family had ensured that before he even went to school.

When he heard of the wolfsbane potion, and what it could do, he quickly located a recipe and bulk ordered the ingredients, like he couldnt afford to, so he could make the potion specifically for Remus, negating his argument, and enabling Remus to accept the proposal of staying with them. Before that Remus used to livin a little cottage a while away to ensure that no one would get hurt by him.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK,"

Remus, Frank and Sirius had been in the front sitting room talking about the plan for the boys when they were to go to Hogwarts, when the strong angry voice of Augusta Longbottom could be heard from the fireplace. Curiously everyone turned to the fireplace and could see the head of Augusta staring right at the glaring, gulping Sirius made his way over to the fireplace.

Frank and Remus curious as to what Augusta was furious back went back to their planning, they had to work out a way to get the school supplies without running into the biggest crowd possible and safe escort the boys to Platform 9 3/4 to get the train to Hogwarts.

Wasnt long before Sirius returned flopping heavily onto the couch.

"What did mother want?" Frank smiled

"Wanted to know why I didnt tell her I was proposing to her only son," Sirius remarked casually

At that Frank starting choking, as he had unintentionally gone to take a sip from his drink at the time. Remus on the other hand couldnt contain his laughter and actually slipped to the floor tears streaming down his face.

"She told under no cicrcumstance were we planning the ceremony or recepetion without her imput... oh and she wanted to make sure she could sing at the reception," Sirius continued "She said that if we used any colours aside from blue, red and grey she'd hex both of our arses until we couldnt sit for the remaining year,"

"Please tell me your joking," Frank spluttered

"Really wish I could mate," Sirius smirked "Told her werent just marrying one another, after all it was Remus's idea, and if she wanted to sing she'd have to make sure the song didnt last over 5 minutes otherwise Harry and Neville would fall asleep,"

"You told her that I proposed to you and Frank got jealous, so you extended the proposal to him didnt you?" Remus laughed

Sirius nodded, smiling.

"And you finished by telling her, that whoever told her we were getting married was mistaken, that whilst you loved us, it was brotherly love, and you were shocked that she'd even believe for a moment that you'd ever do anything like that without talking to everyone else first right," Remus chuckled

"Frank? Your mother wishes to have a word," Sirius said addressing the other man "Who knew she had a wicked sense of humor,"

Standing shakely Frank approached the fireplace. Sirius and Remus for the first time look at each other square in the eye and couldnt help it, the both burst into a fit of giggles. The absurdity of it, some people just couldnt understand how a group of men could be so close without a romantic connection.

Then again Remus and Sirius had gotten pretty used to people believing that they were in love or something like that, they loved embarrassing Harry like that, though he'd learnt pretty quickly to ignore everything pretending like it was normal.

"You lying little prick," Frank said approaching the duo "She wanted to know why you didnt adjust the wards to allow her to come through and spend time with the boys... and Remus what the hell, why would you go along with that?"

"Because thats what your mother opened up with, then she told me she was only joking and asked me if I knew where you were," Sirius said smiling sweetly at him

"If you think I'm letting you get away with that Black, you've got another thing coming, should take lessons from you godson if you want the proper effect,"

"She could of just shouted your name but she shouted mine instead, why would I not tell you what your mother said to me, if I have to endure that you sure as hell are going to as well," Sirius sulked

"Hes just smarting cause you didnt _want _to extend the proposal Uncle Padfoot, dads just jealous thats all," Neville chuckled

"NEVILLE FRANCIS LONGBOTTOM, what have we told you about eavesdropping on private conversations,?"

"To not to," Harry replied "Though its hardly eavesdropping when you could hear everything going on from upstairs,"

Frank rolled his eyes and sat down, he suddenly felt really tired.

"We actually came down to ask what the plan for tomorrow was?" Neville asked expectantly

With that the adults began to explain to the boy in excruciating detail the plan for tomorrow as it was the last week before Hogwarts they decided the would go and get the boys school supplies as a group, splitting up to go to the different stores getting double supplies to split between the boys, before walking to Oliviers to get the boys wands together.

The boys were excited, though they were nervous about leaving their guardians for the first time for more than a few hours, they were excited about starting Hogwarts together, they'd decided that whether they were in the same House or not they would remain the best of friends always looking out for one another when they could and spending as much time together as posiible, making their guardians proud of them.

Neville and Harry had decided to already get a head start on the studying of the subjects they'd be learning at Hogwarts, working together to discover where they'd gone wrong to give support and guidance to apone another. One subject they spent the most time on was Potions, as they already knew the Professor teaching that subject hated their guts, luckily Frank, Remus and Sirius still had their old books from their school years so the boys spent many hours looking through the older years books for any information that could prove to be useful.

By the time came around for Neville and Harry to go to Hogwarts they were ready, Frank, Sirius and Remus escorted them to the train, just as they promised and just as they always did, and helped the boys to select and safely store their trunks into a compartment. Both boys ensured that their owls were safely secured before turning to hug their guardians goodbye, with promises to owl everyday (or every few day) and promises being made for the Christmas holidays, both boys settled down into the seats preparing for what should be the best 7 years of their lives.

For the adults it was the hardest thing they had had toa endure in the last few years. Sirius especially took it really hard, after all hed spent the past 10 years ensuring the health and safety of his Godson, letting him out of sight was hard.

"Stop moping Padfoot," Remus said

"Like you arent about 2 seconds away from turning back around aand getting them off the train and locking them away until they're 50," Sirius snarked

"As much as I want to agree with you Sirius, we all know the boys were excited about finally going to Hogwarts, its just hard not having them in sight at all times," Frank sighed

"Well now the boys are off at school, I think we can safely begin our plan now," ,Remus suggested "After all we know that if we started before now, those rascals would've found some wsy of trying to help, and then getting into danger... or trouble,"

"They definitely have some sort of danger magnet," Frank joked

"Anyway... we need to get everything packed up for the move... remind me again why we didnt tell the boys?" Remus asked

"Because its safer this way," Sirius said solemnly "I dont wish or particularly like keeping secrets from them, but they already know too much, and we can see what a burden it is on them, despite the fact they are trying hard to hide that from us,"

"Kids... they are meant to act before they think, be absolute pains in the bums, cause lots of trouble, and embarass the adults around them... and those two just act all mature," Frank noted "To be fair I do think they are confiding into one another, and regardless of what Houses they are sorted into, I know they will always have each others back, and for that I am really grateful,"

"Well I believe they'll be in the same House regardless," Sirius said

"Yeah but they do have different contributes and attidudes, as well as different values, they think the same, but they themselves differentiate through their personalities, thats why they're so close," Remus contributed

"Harry's definitely Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," Frank said "Neville is more Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, but they could surprise us by ending up in the others alternate choice,"

"Are you kidding? Harry would go straight to Slytherin just for the pure sake of getting to be in close quarters of Snivellus, he'd love the opportunity of being in the same House of his Mums childhood friend, just to see how he'd react to him," Sirius said

"Padfoot, i thought we agreed to stop the name calling, you know Harry hates that, but yeah I do agree he'd be happy there if it meant he could hear stories about his mother from Snape," Remus murmured

"I still cant believe he's even working there, I always thought he hated kids, since he never really helped out the younger years in his House, wonder what got him to changed his mind," Frank mused

"Who cares, we all know he'll pick on Harry regardless, he hated James with a burning passion, and since Harry is a mini me version of him, who'd you think he'll see, Harry as his own person, or James his (dead) arch nemesis... because I know what will happen," Sirius grumbled.

Reaching the apparation point all three men quickly apparated to their home, otherwise know as the Shack. The house itself from the outside looked quite modest, a simple structure, plenty of garden space, greenhouse on one side of the back lawn, a elegantly structure Quidditch pitch. On the inside, well thats where magic played a big part. The house may seem small but stepping inside was another matter, it would literally takes you hours, if not days to fully explore the house. There was expanding charms on pretty much everything, secret rooms they could only be accessed through portraits and hidden doors. Everyone loved this house. They had all agreed that no matter what happened they would keep this house, it would be a great safe house if needs be.


	5. Chapter 5

**So here its is Chapter 5.**

**Fair warning I don't hate Ron, and this isnt me bashing Ron, I just decided the Neville was a better fit for a best friend with Harry, and Ron's just gonna work on being friendly with them instead of just automatically being a friend.**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling is the undisputed owner of HP**

The boys carefully stared out the windows as the watched the train slowly fill up. They were amused by all of the drama thst was occuring outside of their compartment window, thankful that their guardians had the sense tonget them here earlier than normal.

Voices coukd be heard from both on the platform and inside of the train, Neville shared a look with Harry that clearly indicated that he couldnt wait for them to start moving, then again neither could Harry.

Both boys had been curious about the journey to Hogwarts and eventually got the nerve to ask their guardians for stories from their years. Sirius and Remus of course had the funniest of stories to regale upon them, from meetings and greetings, to pranks and mild spells they played against one another. One funny story told them of an epic game of tag that they somehowsome got the whole train involved playing, which was a complete first, as noone ever year associated with anyone outside of their year group, unless they were related, or friends of a relation. Of course Sirius had challeneged the boys to make a memorable train journey at some point, which Harry and Neville were delighted about, they were still discussing possible ideas, but they hadnt decided upon anything yet.

"Weasleys, incoming," Neville snorted

"Attack of the red -heads," Harry chimed "Wonder how long before we get bothered by anyone?"

"Couldnt say, but I dont think we will make the entire journey being left alone in piece though, someones bound to come looking for us,"

"Fun,"

Neville pulled out his potions books, Harry glanced at him briefly before doing the same, though they were loathe to admit it they were both really nervous about their potions class, Neville had taken the habit of rereading his books over and over, Harry had done the same to make Neville feel less left out.

By this point the whislte had blown and the train finally set off, Harry and Neville both sighed a sigh of relief they couldnt wait for everything this first term, though they were looking forward to seeing their family at Christmas time, hopefully by then they would have some plan of what they would be doing.

"Oh, I'm sorry... didnt realise anyone was in here," a bushy haired girl stammered

Neville turned to face the poor girl who currently was beet red in embarrassment, smiling reassuringly at her, he held up his hand to stop her from leaving and invited her to join them.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Harry and Neville replied "We've got more than enough room"

"I take it you two already know one another," she observed "Anyway my names Hermione Granger,"

She held out her hand to greet. Harry shook it first, followed quickly by Neville.

"Well this here is Neville Longbottom," Harry smiled

"And hes Harry Potter," Neville shot back

"Please dont..." Harry immediately begged seeing the girl recognise his name

The girl looked questiongly at him, she noted that Neville had moved slightly closer to him, and his had was lightly grasping Harry's wrist. Harry smiled thankfully at Neville, after all Neville knew full well as to why he hated everyone knowing who he was, just by his name. Hermoines was in awe as she could see just how close these two boys were, and it made her slightly envoius, she'd never had any friend before, noone she could share a unique bond with, but despite that she immediately respected the boys for being in defence of one another.

"Im sorry... I didnt mean..." Hermione stuttered

"Its fine, its just theres a lot of nonsense surrounding Harry, Uncle Sirius tried to get most of it gone, but he feared that the _knowlegde _was already to far gone and known, most people already know not to bring it up, but thats only because they've be forced to bare witness to an epic Sirius tantrum,"

At that both Harry and Neville began snickering, though she didnt know what the boys were on about Hermione could sort of imagine the type of tantrum this grown man must have had, especially it the boys laughter was any indication.

"So Hermione," Harry said, seeing an opportunity to steer the conversation " What house are you hoping to go to?"

"Oh well I dont really know the house well but, from a brief glimpse I'd say I love to go to either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, though I dint really know where I will go,"

"Muggleborn?" Harry asked

"Is it that obvious?" Hermione whispered sadly

"Sort of," Neville answered "Most other Wizards and Witches would be giving us a long winded explanation as why the **knew **they would be in a chosen house, citing family views and favours,"

"Everyone is sorted based on the character, their morals, values and beliefs. Thiugh not everyone is aware of these as we are still learning as we go... our subconscious already has a definitive idea of who we are and who we will grow to be. The house we get placed in is, in the long run, meant to develop those idea and beliefs and build a foundation in which we be known for, whether for our academic achieveiments, our future careers or outstanding achievements we recieve within our lives," Harry explained

"There a stigma on each of the houses, people from the other houses have their own idea of what each house represents. You'll see that as you meet new people, its very hard to change someones views once they've been firmly set in their mind, to try and change that will only cause you grief." Neville told her

"Everyone has traits from all of the houses, its the ines that are more collective, or more likely to combine well that define the house chosen for you. Each house has good piints and bad points... so take that into consideration, knowing which hiuse you'd like to go into, and which one you actually go into can depend deeply on your character," Harry continued "Me for instance, my family all were in Gryffindor, which likens my chances of going in their, but because I'm kindhearted and open I may end up in Hufflepuff,"

"Same here, my familes also has always been in Gryffindor, but I have other tendancies that could steer me to another house,"

"Me and Neville, unlike some, are going in with an open mind, our family wont be upset or angry despite which house we get in, we know that we are always going to be the best that we can, and stay close friends no matter what," Harry remarked proudly

"True," Neville laughed

Hermiine couldnt help but smile at the antiques between these two. They had explained things better and a lot more concisely than Professor McGonegall had when she came to tell Hermione that she was witch and was being invited to attend one of the best Wizarding schools in the world.

Hermoine began telling the boys everything she'd been learning and studying about since she found out the trutuph, to which both Harry and Nevile at first looked alarmed, but then found themselves laughing. The entire train journey was spent with Hermoine asking questions as their lives, the school and magic, with the boys answering as best they could, giving the girl pointers and mild instrucions to help her blend in with the rest of the year. By the time the train pulled to a stop in Hogsmede the three had become fast friends, Hermione was enraptured hearing so maypny differrent stories about magic, as wel as the history of the Magic world, she better understood the secrecy and whysome children will act differently than others. She felt as though she'd finally made two friends who werent going toto judge her for her studious habits, they'd both admitted to her of reading up older years work, and promised to ket her have a look at the books at some point.

Waiting on the platform for the first years, was an extremely tall, and almost as wide man,whp to be quite frank scared a few of the first years, especially when he started bellowing out for the first years to follow him, Harry and Neville both just shrugged and followed the strange man, Hermoine not really knowing what was happening followed them.

First look at the castle was breathtaking. It truly made no sense as to why the first year had to travel by boat to reach the castle, but now they could understand. From this perspective they could really see the castle.

In groups of four, of course Harry, Neville and Hermione were sat together, along with another girl they later found out was called Susan Bones, the slowly drifted over the lake towards the castle. When Hagrid yelled out for everyone to duck, Harry and Neville watched in amusement as everyone but them did just that. Hermoine stared at them in shock when she realised they hadnt followed orders and were still okay.

"What... how...," she spluttered

"Oh Dad told us that Hagrid does that all the time, but hes the only one who actually has to duck because of his height, wouldnt be a good start to an academic year if you knocked out your first years," Neville told her

Though she was still a little shocked, she smiled in reassurance, after all it did make sense, actually it made her wonder just how many times that man had hit his head approaching the castle before he finally remembered ti duck. She almost laughed out loud at the thought. As it was she couldnt quite shake the small smile that was forming.

The trek from the dock to the castle doors was uneventful, as was being escorted into the chamber room where they were asked to wait until they could be called intoin the main hall, being left of there own though, well...

"OMG its Harry Potter," a redheaded boy called out

Everyone had turned to where they were looking, and oc course he was staring rifht at where Neville and Harry stood, with a small brush against one another hand the boys alady figured out a plan.

"Where?" They called out excitedly, turning to look behind them

Seeing no one behind them, they schooled their features into that of confused and turned back around.

"Theres no one there," Harry murmurred

"Why would you toy with us like that," Neville complained

"Ive always wanted to meet him," Harry continued

"Hes so brave and heroic," Neville sighed

"Sounds like a prat if you ask me," Hermoine chimed in, catching on to what the boys where doing.

"Oh he probably is, but that doesnt excuse the fact that he is a true hero," Harry gushed

"Where is he?" Neville asked facing the red head boy.

The boy in question, was looking very confused at the moment, as well as extremely embarassed. He glanced between the three of them trying to form some sort of answer but none was coming out.

"Your name?" Neville asked

"Ron..." he finalled whispered "'Ronald Weasley, but everyone call me Ron,"

"Well Ron... Ronald Weasley, dont you think its nicer to ask someone of who they are rather than just making assumptions?" Harry asked

The boys face flushed more bright red, if that was even possible. By this point all of the first years where observing the exchange with wariness and amusement, though they two wanted to meet Harry Potter, they hadnt been stupid to make a mistake like Ron had.

"Are you Harry Potter then?" A blonde haired boy drawled "I think everyone would appreciate if you could confirm or deny that point,"

"Well since you asked so nicely," Harry said sweetly sarcastically " Yeah I am, and before everyone loses the plot and goes mental, please keep whatever remarks you have to say about me to yourself, im just another first year and I'd appreiate being treat like one,"

"And may we enquire your name?" Neville asked

"Malfoy... Draco Malfoy,"

"Awwwh great," Harry grumbled

"Is there a problem Mr. Potter?" Draco asked

"You mean aside from the fact that now I have to go through my training and figure out what politicial standards can and cant be approciate as well as social standing, from every perspective?" Harry rushed out "Gonna have a whale of a time telling Padfoot about this now,"

"Im sure he'll just laugh and give you comfort Harry," Neville laughed

"Who's Padfoot?"

"My guardian," Harry answered as if that was the obvious answer.

Luckily noone had a chance to push them for further answers as a stern looking professor entered at the moment. She began introducing herself as Professor McGonagell. She told them that they were soon going to be sorted, about the four houses, about earning points for the house cup at the endtime of the year, about how misbehaviours would result in point losses and Detentions.

She then told them to take a moment to straighten themseleves out, which caused a lot of first years to tug on their robes or try to sort out their hair,before she left them turning and telling them she'd be back shortly. It was obvious that the first years were going to continue the previous conversation but unfortunately, or luckily in Harrys case, a few ghosts came flitting through the walls deep in the midst of a conversation, before taking note of the first years and wishing them well, hoping they'd be sorted into their houses, by the time they left Professor McGonagell returned and ushered the group into the main Hall.

The first years took note of the four long tables that equally divided the room, though dressed in the same clothing it was easy to spot which House sat where as the House coulours where easy to spot when you looked for them. It was quite daunting walking down the Hall towards the Head Table where a small stool stood in front. There on the stool was a patched frayed and extremely dirty Wizards hat. It looked very old.

The first years quickly deduced that the hat was too sort them into the different houses, Neville and Harry heard Ron mutter something about his brother telling him he'd have to fight a troll, the list of names for this year went by in a blur, every house cheered when a new member was sorted into their House, Harry and Neville took care to remember thethat names of the other students as well as what house they were sorted into, Neville was pleased with his own sorting, into Gryffindor of course, and Hermione was pleasantly surprised at also being sorted in there, by the time Harry's name was called there was shocked silence rippled around the room, before whispered conversations began, Harry did as Sirius reminded him taking a deep breath, clearing his mind.

He wasnt that fussed as to which House we was sorted in, though he did prefer to bein the same House as Neville, the Hat confirmed for him that he would do well in any of the Houses but he finally decided on where young Harry was to go.

"Let it be... GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted out

"NOOOOO... I wanted to go to Slytherin," Harry fake wailed "Why, oh why cant I, its not fair,"

Neville was trying his damn hardest not to laugh at his best friends antiques. It was true they both had considered the possibility of going in Slytherin, well in general a merit of all the Houses, Harry would have love to go there for the only sake of having unrestricted access to get on Professor Snapes nerves, which by the look of it he was doing a fine job of now.

"Your a mean hat," Harry sulked at the hat

"My decision stands Mr. Potter," the Hat chuckled "Gryffindor for you,"

"Move along Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagell sighed

With an exaggerated sigh, pout on his face and slow sluggish steps he finally made his way to the Gryffindor table. Harry gave a quick wink to Neville who coughed to hide the laugh that burst out, he held out his hand to shake Harrys.

"You know Harry, if you really wanted Slytherin you need to be more subtle, got to much of Gryffindor courage you have," Neville said

"Seriously, its bad enough that we have to live together, we grew up together, have spent every waking moment together, and now I have to spend seven years in the same year, in the same dorm, and the same house as you?" Harry sighed "What God did I get on the wrong side of to be cursed with such an affliction,"

"Just blame our mothers, they're the reason we're Godbrothers after all," Neville chuckled

To everyone else it might seem a light concerning into how Neville and Harry regarded one another, it almost seemed as though they wanted to be away from one another, but the boys knew differently, after all when this got back to their Guardians they already knew of one who'd be so damn glad that they'd pulled a prank and before the Sorting had even finished at that.

Harry dutifully took his seat next to Neville, he looked around the table at the rest of his house mates, before focussing on his dorm/year mates, after all they were the ones who he would socialising the most with. So far there were hime, Neville and two other boys called Seamus and Dean, for the girls there were Hermione, Lavender and Parvarti. To make up the Gryffindor first years was also Ron, but he was one of the last students to be sorted.

"Umm guys is there something your not telling me?" Hermione almsot whispered "You, erm... seemed fine on the train and the boats and even when waiting to come in here..."

"Small prank Hermione, notice how everyones not as tense now? Well we thought we'd set the year off with a little drama," Harry smiled

"You didn't, did you?" Neville said

"Can't say I didnt because you know damn well I did," Harry snickered

"How on earth did you manage that?"

"I'll tell you later,"

"Whats going on?" Hermione asked

"Nothing," both boys replied

They turned their attention back to the sorting just as Ron was taking his place on the stool, the hat had barely been on his head for a second when it shouted out...

"The DUNGEONS... I meant... DUNGEONS... OFF WITH HIS HEAD... no DUNGEONS... ummm Headmaster,"

Everyone watched as Headmaster Dumbledore stood his face conflicting his amusement and horror, never in the History of Hogwarts had this happened, waving his wand over the hat, he tried to figure out the problem, it took him a few minutes but he finally found the cause of the problem, a minor Confundus Charm, though how it got there and how it worked baffled the Headmaster.

"Right, there you go, lets try again shall we,"

"Thank you, now as I was saying... Gryfindo...ooo...ooorrrr,"

By this point everyone was trying their hardest not to laugh, poor Ron was mortified, he'd began wondering if he'd done something wrong during his sorting. Looking over at the table we're his brother sat, he could see Percy was not amused by the antiques and was currently having a go at Fred and George, who if he were to place a bet wpuld be his first option, but they looked as though they weree denying any responsibility in this occurence, not that anyone was believing them. He turned to look at all his fellow year mates, whilst the girls looked horrified at something like this happening, he noticed that the boys were trying and not very much succeeding in stifling their laughter. Ron just couldnt believe this was happening to him.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore called out "Care to help me sort this out?"

Everyone tis the table turned to face Harry, who knew he'd been caught out, no doubt because his Father and Godfather probably already played thst prank. Harry just snickered but complied, standing up he flicked his wand and then sat back down, everyone stared on in shock, had the boy-who-lived really just pulled a prank on the hat?

Once everyone had settled down the hat finally called out Gryffindor for Ron, trying his hardest to ignore all the stares Ron quickly hurried toto the table and took a seat, he was orginally going to try and sit next to Harry, but now he didnt want to risk the chance that they boy mught pull other prank on him.

"Harrikins did you really..." Fred began

"...just pull a prank..." George continued

"...on our dimwitted brother..."

"...and the sorting hat,?"

It really irked Ron how his brothers could talk like that, they always knew what the other was doing, thinking and about to say, if Ron didnt know any better he'd of thought they had rehearsed everything ahead of time, but he knew that could not be possible.

"On the hat? Most definitely, on your... brother? Best leave that unsaid," Harry replied

"Wicked!" They said together

As everyone settled down to enjoy the Sorting Feast, the first years began making conversations with the olders years as well as their own year, everyone was sharing their family backgrounds, hobbies interests, the usual getting to know one another stuff, eventually everyone drifted off into small groups, Neville and Harry, unsurprisingly broke off to just talk with one another.

" You know who will be happy with your sorting," Neville said

The boys werent aware that other were listening in on their conversation, to be fair they'd forgot that there were other people around. After all a private conversation was just that, meant to be private.

"Why would You-Know-Who be happy with Harrys sorting?" Ron asked slightly alarmed

"Well why wouldnt he be?l" Neville asnwered slightly confused "He'll be ecstatic that Harry got sorted into Gryffindor,"

"Since Neville and I know who were talking about, and we know him very well, after all he's my guardian, what concern of it is even yours if hes happyw with my sorting or not, he'll love me just the same,"

"YOU-KNOW-WHOS YOUR GUARDIAN," Ron shrieked

At that statement everyone in the Great Hall turned to face the Gryffindor table, everyone at the Gryffindor table were horrified at the thought of there hero being in the hands of... well him.

"Ron? Why do you care who my guardian is?" Harry asked

"Wait is who I know, the same you know who that Ron thinks is your guardian, or have we missed some part of this conversation, I'm confused," Neville said

"Wait Ron, who do you think my guardian is?"

"You said You-Know-Who is your guardian,"

"Actually Neville and Harry were just talking and Neville said, I'm sure in reassurance, 'you know who will be happy with your sorting'." Hermione clarified " And im sure that Harry's guardian is someone that they both know,"

"We were talking about my Godfather," Harry said "Wait... did you think that... no you didn't... you thought... Nev he thought..."

"He thought Voldemort was you Guardian,"

Deslite the flinches that the other students expressed at hearing that name, Neville and Harry burst out laughing, the uncertainty in everyones eyes cleared once Harry had said Godfather, but no one turned away from the sight of the two first years boys having a laughing fit, because someone misunderstood what they were talking about.

It was quite funny, to be fair.

"This is why you dont eavesdrop on private conversation," Harry said once he got his laughter under control "Can you even begin to imagine,"

"Make way for the next Dark Lord," Neville joked

It wasnt ling after that, that the Feast finally finished. Dumbledore stood up to make a few announcements, no wandering about in the Forbidden Forest, avoid the third floor corridor... blah, blah, blah... though the corridor anopnoucement caught the attention of everyone in the Hall. By the looks of it, this wasnt a usual announcement.

When they were finally dismissed from the Hall, the prefects gathered up the first years to show them how to get to their House, a long pointless journey, going through corridors, hidden passageways, up flights of stairs, only to be stopped by a painting, to which they had to give a password to enter their conmon room, sounds like fun... not.

Everyone couldn't wait till they were shown their dorm rooms, their trunks already set up in them. Harrys trunk was closest to the door, Neville was situated nect to him, the Dean, then Ron, then Seamus, after a quick glance around, taking not of everything in their room, Harry and Neville immediately burst out laughing, didnt take long for Dean and Seamus to follow course.

"Well heres to the next seven years," chuckled Dean

"Best seven years of our lives," choroused Harry and Neville

"Amen to that,"


End file.
